criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kroyville
Kroyville is a city where Erikah's cases take place. It features 7 districts, which that each district having different types of cases to deal with. Cases Districts Kroyville Entrance Situated of cases #1-#10 , Kroyville Entrance takes place of a harbored sea, and the main entrance to Kroyville. Its inhabitants were mostly, poor people. It is the mostly populated among seven other districts, and the story will revolve around Marilyn LeBlanc, a vice-mayor of Kroyville, became mayor during, or after the last case, and Gary Bush's fall. On Kroyville, every single person is allowed-- poor or rich, fighting each other just for fun, and of course, murders everywhere. It's up to Kroyville Police Department to solve the cases and put the killers behind bars. In this point they are dealing with normal cases and easy peasy cases until the time an unknown arsonist burns down another house containing 4 people. It is wether unknown if they could solve it at once. Dahon Park Situated of cases #11-#20, Dahon Park takes place of a nearby wildforest, and the park. Its inhabitants were homeless people, which were living in the forest, and usually people who are practicing Voodoo (despite they're admiring Erikah Mabayo's actions before she is arrested), and the story will revolve around Fatima Nidall, the current founder of the Dahon Park, and the corrupt businessmen trying to conquer Dahon Park for theirs by means of murder. It is wether unknown that Erikah Mabayo was bailed out of jail by a mysterious guy, not just to change her life for good, but to give her a very good place to live in as Erikah's a voodoo priestess-- Dahon Park. However, it is wether unknown too if Erikah Mabayo proved innocent at all cases she was then framed, due to the corrupted businessmen and Crystal Aquino trying to take over the sacred park that was founded by a group of voodoo practitioners and nature preservers, for luxury condos and great industrial parks, not also to mention that the player is suffering a voodoo curse. Walker Bridge Situated of cases #21-30, Walker Bridge takes place of apartments, a nice bridge, and a famous bar. Its inhabitants were mostly gangsters, jocks, prostitutes, street ballers and party animals, and the story will revolve around the most notorious gangster (ala Rei Turney) in the Walker Bridge, the gang activity in the district, and a possible quasi-suspect (Suzanna Cortonith). Walker Bridge is usually containing the groups of gangsters, their rivalry doesn't stop since the foundation of Kroyville, and the McCoy Gang and Hatfield Gang can't stop fighting or despising each other. Rei Turney, the most notorious gangster who is capable of knocking you down at once (or just to non-fatally smashing your private parts), is mostly suspected and highly framed at Walker Bridge, and the reason is not the other gangsters. It is wether unknown who is the one would do what it takes to jail Rei for life, hoping the other gangsters the Kroyville Police Department will solve the frames despite all of the gangsters hate them. Will they find the one who started the great rivalry between the two gangs and that causes a massive chaos within the district? Moonlight City Situated of cases #31-40, Moonlight City takes place of high-rise buildings. Its inhabitants were normal people, and some inhabitants were rich people, and the story will revolve around Cynthia Skyla, a local-renowned gamer, and this district is all about Digital and e-Sports contests. This is also the fall of Dmac Ulangan due to his pirate attitude, which is also the time when the team adds a new agent, and a new profiler for the Kroyville Police Department. As the Walker Bridge united into a very peaceful gang group as one, the Moonlight City needs help. They're now dealing with the violent gamers and unstoppable hatred towards each other and does what it takes to win recklessly. Cynthia Skyla, a local-renowned gamer, is seeking to make Moonlight City a peaceful area to play with or to live on, and Job "The Jobber" Jobberson, most likely having fun of losing, does felt the same. Do the Kroyville Police Department will solve the violent cases of Moonlight City? Mount Hatobu Situated of cases #41-50, Mount Hatobu takes place of a volcano, and its inhabitants were living in caves, or even started living to the volcano. This district starts the city of Kroyville, as the founder of Kroyville is usually living in this district. It is the least populated among seven other districts, and the story will revolve around the family of the founder of Kroyville, and the founder of the Mount Hatobu. It is wether unknown why Dmac Ulangan was shot at the end of the case, and new recruits have been done. Reika Hatobu, also known as "The Heartbreaker", is the local-renowned archer, recently founded Mount Hatobu after reaching the summit and started living there. However, more deadly cases await as the IRIS rises. Frenchlight Shores Situated of cases #51-60, Frenchlight Shores takes place of near shores, and there lies the university and the mayor's house, and its inhabitants were mostly rich people. It is the most economical district among the seven, and the story will revolve around the University, and the current mayor of Kroyville after Gary Bush fell down, Marilyn LeBlanc. Story background soon. Darklust Falls Situated of cases #61-66, Darklust Falls is the seventh, last and the "hidden" district of Kroyville, and it contains a private airport that was only available to the family of Cortonith. Its inhabitants were gothic people (most of the people were watching Into the Void by Alcott Milton, or people who are living in a goth life), and the story will revolve around Senrya Izayoi, one of the possible quasi-suspects, an archdemonic creature, or human taking over the whole Kroyville, and who is behind this chaotic case. This district has the hardest cases to solve, despite it has 6 cases instead of 10, because these cases has 8 suspects instead of the usual 5. As Ayako Witherwood rose into being the newest Mayor, however, the sinister after Chute de Maire haunts the Darklust Falls out of its misery, and the team must solve the mystery cases of, the one who ordered Dmac into killing Mike Brady, the one who ordered Gary Bush into burning another house, killing 3 people in it, the one who ordered Marilyn LeBlanc into killing Aria Solis, and the one who killed Dmac Ulangan, Ciara Quattro and Marilyn LeBlanc? Does the remaining Kroyville Police Department staff will solve this slaughtering case before the sixteenth night phase of the moon? Known Mayors Mayors *Troy Kroy: 1888 - 1938 *Eva LeBlanc: 1938 - 1966 *Johan McGregor: 1966 - 1976 *Elesa Carter: 1976 - 1984 *Gary Bush: 1984 - Present Vice-Mayors *Troy Kroy: 1938 - 1942 (his death) *Johan McGregor: 1942 - 1966 *Jon Hathorne: 1966 - 1972 *Billy Corey: 1972 - 1976 *John Corwin: 1976 - 1984 *Mia Turney: 1984 - 1994 *Marilyn LeBlanc - 1994 - Present Arrests *Simon Scamwell ~ 2015 *Ron Sterling ~ 2015 *Messiao "Messy" Vasquez ~ 2015 *Georgia Bush ~ 2015 *Sonny Aristotle ~ 2015 Highscore Format (Click to Expand/Hide) ---- This content is hidden for now. *The Job Scam: *#Ayako Witherwood: 950,000 *#Ciara Quattro: 750,000 *#Dmac Ulangan: 650,000 *#Selene Millene: 550,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 400,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 250,000 *Other Kroyville Entrance Cases: *#Marilyn LeBlanc: 1,000,000 (E) *#Garithos Bush: 900,000 *#Ciara Quattro: 800,000 *#Dmac Ulangan: 700,000 *#Selene Millene: 550,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 400,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 250,000 *Abuse of Power: *#Marilyn LeBlanc: 1,050,000 (E) *#Ayako Witherwood: 965,000 *#Ciara Quattro: 850,000 *#Dmac Ulangan: 700,000 *#Selene Millene: 550,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 400,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 250,000 *Dahon Park: *#Erikah Mabayo: 1,100,000 (E) *#Crystal Aquino: 1,000,000 *#Ciara Quattro: 850,000 *#Dmac Ulangan: 700,000 *#Selene Millene: 550,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 400,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 250,000 *Walker Bridge: *#Rei Turney: 1,150,000 (E) *#Ciara Quattro: 850,000 *#Dmac Ulangan: 700,000 *#Selene Millene: 550,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 400,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 250,000 *Moonlight City: *#Cynthia Skyla: 1,200,000 (E) *#Gaben Barrett: 1,000,000 *#Ciara Quattro: 850,000 *#Dmac Ulangan: 700,000 *#Selene Millene: 550,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 400,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 250,000 *The Sudden Aftermath (Case *#40): *#Katarina LeBlanc: 1,200,000 (E) *#Cynthia Skyla: 1,100,000 (E) *#Gaben Barrett: 1,000,000 *#Ciara Quattro: 850,000 *#Selene Millene: 700,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 550,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 400,000 *#Job "The Jobber" Jobberson: 250,000 *Mount Hatobu: *#Reika Hatobu: 1,250,000 (E) *#Alieda Akbar: 1,100,000 (E) *#Katarina LeBlanc: 1,000,000 *#Ciara Quattro: 850,000 *#Selene Millene: 700,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 550,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 400,000 *#Job "The Jobber" Jobberson: 250,000 *Frenchlight Shores: *#Senrya Izayoi: 1,300,000 (E) *#Katarina LeBlanc: 1,100,000 (E) *#Ciara Quattro: 900,000 *#Selene Millene: 700,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 500,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 350,000 *#Job "The Jobber" Jobberson: 250,000 *Case #61 **Big content. Coming soon. *Case #61 **Big content. Coming soon. *Case #61 **Big content. Coming soon. *Case #61 **Big content. Coming soon. *Contrasted Paths **Big content. Coming soon. *Heart of Izayoi *#Layla Sata'in: 1,350,000 (E) *#Senrya Izayoi: 1,325,000 (E) *#Reika Hatobu: 1,300,000 (E) *#Cynthia Skyla: 1,250,000 (E) *#Rei Turney: 1,200,000 (E) *#Erikah Mabayo: 1,150,000 (E) *#Katarina LeBlanc: 1,075,000 (E) *#Ciara Quattro: 1,000,000 *#Selene Millene: 900,000 *#Julie Lightsworn: 750,000 *#Miranda Mitnick: 500,000 *#Dmac Ulangan: 375,000 *#Job "The Jobber" Jobberson: 250,000 ---- ''Trivia'' *In Kroyville, there may be possible surprise suspects from the Grimsborough and Pacific Bay. **'Erikah Mabayo (as a central character).' First debut was at Jailbreak. **'Elvira Milton.' **'Morgan Goodwin.' Most likely checking other towns. **'Alcott Milton.' Possibly because of Darklust Falls. **'Ash Bison.' Possibly because of Walker Bridge. **'''Chris McCoy. '''Possibly because of his surname. *If you spell Kroy backwards, you get "York". Category:Cities